Digimon Tamers 02: America
by Lyra Kamiya
Summary: Not every Tamer is from Japan... and not every one is so typical *note: yes, I do have a Lopmon. yes, I do know Suzy has one. oh well. deal.* R&R please!


May I warn you that while this chapter will remain posted under my account, (Which will soon be changed from Lyra Kamiya to Lyra of Destiny

May I warn you that while this chapter will remain posted under my account, (Which will soon be changed from Lyra Kamiya to Lyra of Destiny.) the main bulk of this fic will be posted under a group author-name that I will note in my profile soon. The group author-name will be that of Skaterchick, Demon KanShu, and myself.

We're using our real names for this… first only… and actually it's our middle names in all cases, 'cause except for Adrie (Leigh), we all like going by them anyway. We still don't want you finding the real us, but we don't care anymore if you know our city. It's big. You won't be able to pick us out, based off my favorite card shop and the nearest lake anyway!!

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Digimon Tamers. Dang't. the only thing the bunch of us own is the storyline, the digimon we made up, and ourselves!! And we don't own the other mentioned animes.

In honor of Tamers… meet the American kids who are the next step…

****

Chap. 1: Tame This!

Chapter by Lyra of Destiny

"I am a dreamer… Hi so mu pawa…" a girl, dressed in pure blue, including her sunglasses, hummed quietly, blading down the hill past her house. "Hmm…" she twirled a pen between her fingers. "Maybe she should have a metal streak down her wings, too. Or just one of them," she was staring at the picture of a Biyomon-like bird-type digimon on her notebook, that was drawn in surprising detail. "Whadda you think, Lopmon?" she asked her backpack.

"I think both. It'll look less like Biyomon that way, with those in addition to the collar," he answered, peaking his head over her shoulder while being careful to keep his ears in the pack.

"You mean the being blue and having the eye circles wasn't enough? Ok then…" she added in patches of metal on each of the clawed wings, that connected to the metal collar around her neck.

"Yeah! I like that!" Lopmon smiled. "What's it's name gonna be?"

"I thought maybe her name could be Chocamon, like Chocabos from FF7?"

"That's cool! And she's a girl, huh? Wish she were real… I wannanother friend…" Lopmon mumbled.

"What? I'm not enough?" the girl giggled. "Yeah… I know, you want another digimon to play with… Someone else will turn up soon… You can't be the *only* real digimon on the planet," she smiled. _I hope…_

"Kat!! You need to mow the lawn, NOW!!!"

"Alright!! Coming, Obechan!!" she turned and crossed to her driveway, sighing heavily as Lopmon panicked and pulled his head into the pack.

"You promised you'd be back by 3:30, young lady, and it's 4:15 already!!"

"There was some construction work, and it slowed me down because I had to go an extra 3 streets before I could turn towards home…" she lied.

Obechan growled… "Alright, so long as that's why and you weren't off buying stuff for that stupid card game of yours… How can something that let alone not being real but it doesn't even seem real, be so interesting to you?"

"At least it gives me a life…" Kat mumbled and pushed past her, heading into the house. She ran upstairs without even taking her rollerblades off. _If only you knew, Obechan…And so what if I was?_

"Can I come out now?" asked a meek voice from her pack.

"Yeah, Lopmon, go ahead…" she sighed, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head. "Obechan cleaned yesterday, and Obesan is on a bike ride. So you should be safe for now," she responded quietly.

"I wish we could stop hiding so much Kat… I wanna be able to be free somewhere, to do anything…" he whispered, climbing out of the bag.

"I know, Lopmon, I know… Maybe we'll go down to the reservoir this weekend? Or maybe the skate park by Hannah's house? There's that big open field out there… we could even go flying," she suggested.

"Really?? Thanks!!" Lopmon cheered happily but quietly, hugging his Tamer. "You're the best, Kat!"

*********

Kat Kappa had lived with her grandparents her whole life. Her mom had died when she was two; the only time she'd met her dad was at her mom's funeral. Technically, now her grandparents were her parents, they'd adopted her, but she refused to call them that. But since she knew they'd never allow her to call them grandma and grandpa, she used the Japanese equivelants… and they never knew the difference.

But her messed up life made it fairly easy to see why, for the most part, she was depressed.

__

For the most part? Heh, I'd be clinical if it weren't for I don't wanna be labeled, she laughed to herself, listening to Eiffel 65's Blue and mowing the lawn.

She loved any and all anime shows, with only two exceptions, and Digimon and CardCaptors were her favorites. But digimon was no longer only a show for her…

About a month earlier, a card store near her named Attactix, that she'd previously gone to pokémon tournaments at weekly, before Obechan had made her quit, had gotten a shipment of the Japanese card readers in. Kat had been passing by, on the way home from the skatepark, and thought she'd drop in to use the money she'd won in a bet that day. Cards and the like she could pass off as 'so-and-so gave it/them to me,' but money was impossible to do so. But she had 25 dollars, from two bets about outcomes of competitions, plus another 25 she'd brought incase she'd lost. And she wanted a card reader, even if she would only be able to make sense of half of what the un-translated gadget said. So she'd bought one, and two packs of digimon cards. Her first two packs ever, infact. All her previous cards had been traded to her for pokémon ones.

And one of the packs had an extra card. A blue one. "Must be some kinda contest…" she'd said, scanning the card through the reader. Which then started sparking. Which panicked Kat, which meant it went rolling down the hill. "Dang't!!" she shoved her cards into her pocket and chased the glowing card-reader down the grass, and into a golf course, and finally caught up with it. "Geesh… what the…" she blinked. And suddenly it wasn't a reader. It was… "Some sort of Digivice? Weird… must be some secret transforming thing… Wait, that doesn't make sense!! Things like this don't just change." she shook her head. "But I saw it do so…" she pulled her sunglasses to the top of her head, taking a closer look at the reader-turned Digivice. "Maybe… If I run the card back through it…" she reached into her pocket, pulling out the stack of cards. "It's gone!! Don't tell me I dropped it?! But I had put it in first!! *sigh*…" she looked at the stack of cards. The next one was a Lopmon. "How cute…" she blinked at it, realizing the Digivice-thing had a slot in it still. "Hey!" she decided to scan it. And it started to glow (not the card, duh!!), startling Kat, who dropped it again. Picking it back up, she noticed… "An egg…"

And the rest, as they say, was history. Lopmon had hatched the next day, managing to pop up behind a half pipe at the skate-park just as she was leaving. And also managing to scare her half to death. Back then she'd had two different modes, almost separate personalities, a hyper one and her calm, cool one. The first had all but disappeared since her 'kawaii little Lopmon' had appeared… she'd had to face only two other digimon that had popped up, both rookies, and was still unsure of why she'd been chosen as a Digidestined… Or even if she was _supposed_ to be one…

But that doubt, was about to dissapear…

********** 

*the next day…*

"Gaie!!! Sorry it took me so long to get here, everyone!!" she hollered, rounding into the park and setting the pack, containing Lopmon, on the ground. "I woke up late!"

"Well, I was gonna teach you how to grind today, wasn't I?" Mike, who was sort of an instructor to the other kids, asked.

Kat shrugged and nodded.

"Let's get to it then!"

**********

"Ah, I'm sure you'll get it soon…"

"I dunno, Hannah. And how could you know? You only do boarding!" Kat complained.

"I'm one of your best friends, aren't I?" Hannah snapped.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, you wanna play?" she pulled out a deck of digimon cards.

"I guess so, even though there's no way _anyone_ could beat you!"

"I'm not *that* good. My friend Leigh beat me once," {A.N. pronounced Lee, but she's a she!}

"Once."

"By the way, um… what's up with that digivice thing you've got? I keep forgetting to ask about it," Hannah said nervously.

"Um… well… I dunno. Why?"

"Well, um…" she pulled an identical one, but purple, from her pack.

"Oh dear…" Kat whispered, too silently for Hannah to hear.

"Kat, did you ever think digimon were real?" she asked nervously.

"You too?" she responded quietly. "What've you got?"

"Meet Dashumon," Hannah said, opening her pack to reveal a cat-like creature with a bushy tail and small wings. It leapt nimbly out of the pack.

"Who you? Hannahmon, who her?"

"I see she's got the same problem Lopmon had when he first hatched. Thinks everything's a digimon. But… Isn't that the digimon I drew for you?" Kat asked. 

"Yeah… I got bored and scanned it when the reader turned into a Digivice…" she looked at Dashumon. "Now I dunno what to do with her… Wait, you have a Lopmon??!"

"What about me? Oh no, other people," he stuck his head back in the pack.

"Lopmon, it's ok… there's other digimon too!!"

"Really? Another Tamer???" he looked at Hannah in shock, then at Dashumon. "Wow, I haven't ever seen a digimon like you before… except… in something Kat drew…"

"Yep," Kat smiled, lowering her shades to cover her eyes. "I drew her. She'd real now… Which means there's another digimon in town… And another Tamer too," Kat grinned at Hannah. "None of us have to work alone anymore."

"Right, Kat," Hanna agreed.

…

"She Katmon?"

^-^'

Yeah!!!! So what do you think?! I like it ^_^ and actually, Dashumon Hannah drew for herself from this book I have, but see she's supposed to be the card game person, I'm the artist, and all others are T.B.A.… and I kinda figured all the digimon would pull that "__mon" stunt at first… Review Please!! So I know if we should keep going! Bye-bye!


End file.
